Shiro Dubois
, |occupation=Student |affiliation=Académie d'entraînement, Class-CAP |entrance exam= |quirk apprehension= |class grades= |debut=L'Académie: Howling Ice |voice= }} is a 15 year old student attending the Académie d'entraînement, and is in Class-CAP. He is a dedicated and spirited individual, and has a rather interesting quirk known as Howling. Appearance Shiro Dubois, coming from Japanese and European descent. He stands tall at a bit over six feet, with a toned physique and black hair, which is accented with some gold strands. He has a chiseled jawline, high cheekbones and beautiful golden-brown eyes. The most predominant feature of Shiro is his hair, which is primarily pitch-black. However, his hair has a few pale-yellow and golden strands, which often causes people to stare. Shiro is proud and often flaunts off his hair to other students, since his mother styled his hair this way, and he does his best to maintain it. Shiro is often see either one of two distinct outfits. During the school week, Shiro will adorn his primary outfit. A pale grey or orange coloured tee with a black sports blazer on top. With that, he will wear a pair of fitted black jeans, which adorns a few rips by the knees and the such. Shiro also wears an olive green belt with this outfit. Shiro's accessories with this outfit are simple. A black stud earring, which he will wear on one of his ears, changing which ear the earring is on daily. His secondary outfit is the one he wears on weekends. An over-sized orange and pale grey hoodie with loose yoga pants. This weekend outfit contrasts his primary one, as he usually rests and sleeps for the majority of the weekend. However, he will occasionally wear the other outfit when he has an outing arranged on a weekend. Personality Relationships Hiro Tsurugi Hiro Tsurugi is one of the teachers that teach at the Académie d'entraînement. Shiro thinks highly of her, thinking of her as a highly skilled Heroine. Shiro also has some more...TBA History Battle Prowess Quirk Shiro's Quirk is known as , and lets him to know what others are going to do before it actually happens under certain circumstances (Shiro must be humming a tune) and Howling can be said to essentially to be a . With this ability, Shiro is able to see his opponents next moves. That is all it provides. Shiro must manually react and apply the knowledge he has been granted to avoid or to utilize this new information against them. This quirk is often utilized to avoid incoming attacks, and is the primary utilization of this quirk. Howling also...TBA Super Moves *'Ultra Howl': ...TBA Martial Arts Equipment *'Tremor Gloves': The are a piece of equipment given to Shiro from his mother, a retired Heroine known as the Earthshaker. As a Heroine, the control of her quirk was rather difficult, and as such was given these gloves. They released shockwaves to a much lesser degree than that of Earthshaker's quirk. The gloves can send others backwards, break objects, and are overall very versatile. The gloves were gifted to him after she was forced to retire, due to her shattered kneecap and broken spine. Quotes *''"???"'' (Shiro Dubois) Trivia * Category:Males Category:Student Category:Academie School Category:Quirk User